dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Postal Dude vs Dr. Eggman
Postal Dude vs Dr. Eggman 'is GalactaK's fifty-second DBX, featuring ''Postal's Postal Dude (Yep, that's his name folks) and Sonic the Hedgehog's Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik. '''Description Akinator: Little known fact: I admire people who wear shades. usually they're reserved for roasting masters or people who do not want real glasses, but sometimes anyone gets their hands on 'em! Well, it's controversial vs funny, so... yeah. Well one thing's for certain, this things more shady than Dark Pit's brother issues! *''puts on MLG sunglasses* Deal with it!'' You've no idea of the choices I've made! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Paradise, Arizona. Things seemed to be going normally, until the arrival of a strange object in the sky. When it stopped roughly in the centre over a building, everyone froze in their tracks. This terror continued when the being inside started to talk. Dr. Eggman: Citizens of Paradise, lend me your ears! I am Doctor Eggman, a master scientist and soon to be the ruler of the world. As this was going on, Postal Dude was walking calmly through the streets to finish an errand given to him by his "bitch" when he heard Robotnik's broadcast. Postal Dude: Shit... Dr. Eggman: Now, I know that a person in this area is housing Sonic. Bring him to me in two hours, and I will leave this place alone. Fail to do so and it will become my testing site. Postal Dude, angered by this, ran up to the front of the building, ramming his way in and running up several flights of stairs until he reached the top. Doctor Eggman would not have noticed him, had the Postal Dude grabbed hold of an area of his prized Eggmobile. HERE WE GOOO! Postal Dude clambered up, just as Eggman muted his Eggmobile, ending the broadcast. He didn't notice Postal Dude sneak up behind him and deliver a blow to the back, followed up by a kick to the ribs. Eggman dodged the shot given by a spade, grabbing it before it could reach the controls and forcing it backwards into Postal Dude's face, sending him off the Eggmobile. Eggman fiddled around with the controls as Postal Dude got out a pair of scissors, throwing them at Eggman and hitting the scientist in the arm. It didn't cause all too major damage however, as Eggman slammed the 'fire!' button down, sending out a giant wrecking ball. Postal Dude looked on as Eggman flew towards him, bringing the wrecking ball with it. Postal Dude fired a flash grenade at Eggman's face, distracting the scientist as the Postal Dude used his spade to slice through the chain of the ball. Eggman looked on disgruntled as the Postal Dude aimed a Remington 870 right at his head. Dr. Eggman: What's this?! Postal Dude: Shouldn't have messed with this neighbourhood pal. he fired, Eggman narrowly dodging as he put new code into his machine, summoning a spiked crest and two arms, gaining the Big Arms mech. Postal Dude got out his rocket launcher and fired at an arm, destroying it completely. He then aimed at the other arm while pointing a desert eagle right at Robotnik's face. He fired both, with Eggman using the arm to block both shots as it was blown off. Eggman simply laughed this off as he formed a new mech out of what he had left: the Egg Wyvern. Dr. Eggman: Here I come! Postal dude unloaded his MP5 on the machine, denting several areas, before getting out a flamethrower grenade, taking out the pin and throwing it at one wing. Once it hit, it exploded, taking the wing off. Eggman regained control quickly and used the Wyvern's tail to floor the Postal Dude, throwing some of his weapons to the floor too. Eggman quickly got out of the Egg Wyvern mech to fire double machine guns from his Eggmobile, but the Postal Dude wasn't finished. He fired a shot from his napalm launcher at the Eggmobile, covering the entire thing in the stuff. As Eggman tried to pull back, he got out a second flamethrower grenade and threw it, with the fire from the explosion blowing the entire craft up. Eggman barely evacuated with his life, falling fifteen storeys down to the floor. Postal Dude used the stairs to meet him. When Eggman woke up, A Colt M16A2 was being pointed at his head, with a spade at the ready too. Postal Dude: Any last words? Dr. Eggman: Yep! Postal Dude: You just said 'em. He opened fire, with Eggman rolling out of the way and pressing a button, forming a new mech around himself: the Death Egg Robo. Postal Dude ran at it, firing as he went, but the Robot countered with bombs. Dr. Eggman: I believe I didn't finish my last words. They are: GET A LOAD OF THIS! Dr. Eggman extended an arm on the robot, hitting the Postal Dude in the gut. He was then thrown into the air, where he was hit by a bomb as the Death Egg Robo flew upwards. Meanwhile, the Postal Dude lay on the floor, incapacitated. He knew what was coming and was too badly hurt to be able to do anything about it. Robotnik let his creation fall, hitting the Postal Dude and blowing his body to bloody chunks of flesh and the odd weapon, all while a certain hedgehog was watching. Conclusion (cue Eggman Theme- Sonic Adventure) This game's winner is: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature a Postal ''character. '''Next Time' Shantae whips into DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Axe vs Fist themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs